thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Army
This article is about the Army of First Nation. For the army of the United Villages of the Chaos, see Chaos Army. The Army consists of six regiments (as of LY 916), and is headquartered in Near Port. It is commanded by General Tovan Middlebury. History The Army (spelled with a capital "A") refers to all the collective regiments of The Land (or more specifically, since 912, of the Second Order, now known as First Nation). During the war known as the Coming of the Order, when the Army was first organized, regiments were referred to as "armies" (with a small "a"). It should be noted that the term "The Coming of the Order" technically refers to the period from LY 897 to 903, though the war which shares that name was actually fought almost entirely in 903, with some relatively minor skirmishes lasting into 904. The Army, however, had been organized in 901, in anticipation of dissent against The Plan, which occurred in the form of the Protestant Movement. (The Protestants had armies of their own, though these are not considered to have constituted a cohesive organization, in spite of close cooperation between their generals.) During the war, the Army consisted of three armies, which were collectively headed by a General. At the time, the General of the Army was Poss of Kimrin (who later took the surname Primus). After the war, Poss was promoted to Marshal, which put him in direct command of the entire Military. Also during the war, each army was led by a major. The three majors at the time included Alec of Kimrin, Althis of Port, and Tovan of Near Port. After the war, Tovan (who later took the surname Middlebury) was promoted to General of the Army (reporting directly to Marshal Primus). Meanwhile, Althis (who later took the surname Portman) became Admiral of the Navy. As for Major Alec, he had disappeared during the Battle of Triscot, the last major battle of the war, in 903. However, one of the captains who had served under him, Stavros of Kimrin (who later took the surname Supprus) had been promoted to major upon Alec's disappearance After the war, he was promoted to colonel, a rank which was newly established within the Army about the same time that individual armies were redesignated as "regiments." Colonel Stavros became the head of Kimrin's regiment. At the same time, Major James Major (who had served as a captain under Major Althis) was promoted to colonel of Port's regiment, and Major Charles Woodman (who had served as a captain under Major Tovan) was promoted to colonel of Near Port's regiment. Also following the war, portions of the original three armies were reassigned to organize new regiments in several other villages. Organization *'General': Head of the Army; commands all regiments. *'Colonel': Commands a regiment. Each regiment consists of 2 or more battalions, and can number from about 600 to several thousand soldiers. *'Major': Commands a battalion. Each battalion consists of 3 to 4 companies, and can number from about 300 to 1000 soldiers. *'Captain': Commands a company. Each company consists of 3 to 5 platoons, and can number from about 70 to 250 soldiers. *'Lieutenant': Commands a platoon. Each platoon consists of 3 to 5 squads, and can number from 24 to 50 soldiers. *'Sergeant': Commands a squad. Each squad consists of roughly 4 to 10 soldiers. *'Soldier': Technically the lowest rank in the Army, though the term may also be applied in a general sense to all members of the Army, regardless of rank. Regiments of the Army This list reflects information as of LY 916. (Regimental totals rounded to nearest 100 soldiers): *Near Port (Army HQ): 4800 soldiers, in five battalions of 960. Commanded by Col. Rolf Redemption, 912-present. (Formerly commanded by Col. Charles Woodman, 903-912.) *First Village: 3200 soldiers, in four battalions of 800. Commanded by Col. Siobhan Muttonchop. *Monab: 700 soldiers, in two batallions of 350. Commanded by Col. Saul Bridgeman. *Port: 800 soldiers, in two battalions of 400. Commanded by Col. Jude Derrick, 912-present. (Formerly commanded by Col. James Major, 903-912.) *Ristar: 1000 soldiers, in two batallions of 500. Commanded by Col. Beauregard Hickorysmoke. *Woodstockade: 700 soldiers, in two battalions of 350. Commanded by Col. Cynthia Grandview. Former regiments which no longer exist in First Nation's Army (as of 913) included Kimrin (which as of LY 912 consisted of 3300 soldiers, commanded by Stavros Supprus); and Plist (which as of LY 912 consisted of 1800 soldiers, commanded by Montgomery Orthodox). See also *Chaos Army *Marine Corps *Navy Category:Groups